


“A Sidlotte Wedding March – Canon & Gigue in D major”

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: So, this was going to be another short dance fic with our Sidlotte, then I remembered that I have already written one of their enchanting ball dances.  So, now it has done a 360 turn around.  For this one, I shall leave you as the reader to interpret if the couple is still in a Regency setting or a modern one!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	“A Sidlotte Wedding March – Canon & Gigue in D major”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted on Twitter yesterday that I will be posting a new short fic very soon, as I have been inspired by some lovely #SanditionSisters recently. Spiritually, emotionally, musically, harmoniously, literary, calmly, beautifully, soulfully…connectively.
> 
> One of these amazing Sisters knows that I have been a bit blue the last few weeks (details of which I am not going to bore you with), but she also knows whilst despite still not having met face-to-face yet; she has now become one of my closest and strongest friends. We have both supported each other through tough times and good times too. 2020 was a tough year for all, but somehow with this wonderful new person in my life, things were just a little bit easier. So, thank dear friend Amanda 👏💖@AmandaB4933, for inspiring me first and giving me the courage to start writing my poems and short fics, and telling me “I can do it”!
> 
> Secondly, I wish to also say thanks to @Janemf70austen1 for starting off the inspiration of this new story, and for the amazing playlist she has put together for #MinorKeyFic. I have always loved classical music, grew up on it with my parents constantly playing it and going to operas and Symphony Orchestra. They still do once a month, even now in their 80s! Please note, I also love my jazz, blues, Latin (as I dance also), but I can’t forget my 80’s bands! 
> 
> Thirdly, I must also thank @dejong679 for further inspiration of her new #Sidlottefic, together with the power of angst, love and music all pulled together. I enjoy reading the stories of these two amazing writers above. They have both inspired me to be creative in my writing for the first time in my literary life. I never thought it was possible. I studied and excelled in English Literature in school, I volunteer/teach adults to write and read English Grammar now. I am good at writing reports and assignments and spell checking! Did I ever dream I would one day be doing this? NO! #SANDITON made me do it! I can not believe it sometimes, but it is true. I do not get paid to do this, but like you all out there. I cannot believe how much I enjoy it. How much it makes me happy and smile. So, thank you to #SANDITION and the #SANDITONSISTERS! Now please read. Hope you enjoy! 💖😁💕
> 
> As I finished writing this, my city of Perth, Australia just went into Lockdown again after “normal co-habiting” for 10 months. Now we have a new community transmitted COVID-19 rather than brought from overseas. Our country and my state, whilst some may say we have been extremely tough with our measures; it has worked and saved many lives. My state has only had 9 deaths in the 12 months since it came to Australia. So, I think we must be doing something right. So, I urge everyone all over the world to be vigilant, stay safe. Do the right thing. As unfortunately, this pandemic will not be going away just yet. On a lighter note, enjoy my story. PLEASE!

I have just woken up, yet my eyes are still closed. I am breathing hard, yet my mouth is smiling, my eyes are still closed…yet they are smiling too! 

Today is the day! Today is MY WEDDING DAY! Oh, glorious of days. It is finally here! How long I have waited for this day of all days. I…I never thought it would happen, after all we have gone through. To just get here. I still pinched myself last night. To make sure it was not a dream when I finally fell asleep.

My eyes finally flutter open. They are still smiling, as well as my mouth, which is grinning quite wide now you see. To be sure, my eyes finally open wide and look out to see the beautiful sunrise setting above the seas.

I climb out of bed, and I think of YOU. I think of you. Your handsome face. Your chiselled jaw. Your curly brown hair. Your full red lips. Your deep brown eyes that melt me into a puddle of water every time I look at you. Oh! I sigh deeply. Just a few hours now, and I shall be Mrs Charlotte Parker! Oh, and I cannot wait! 

I giggle as my mother and Alison knock on the door to ensure I am up already. For there is a lot to do. A lot to prepare before I meet my betrothed down the aisle of the Sanditon parish church. Oh! I am suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach. Oh mama! I…I…Alison thinks I am going to faint. Mama just says simply “it’s nerves my dear Charlotte! Once your Papa is walking you down the aisle to Sidney, all those nerves will disappear!”

My dear Mama was right. She was always right. She always managed to calm me down. After a wonderful bath, breaked my fast, and some lovely fresh sea air. I was ready. Ready to dress into my beautiful wedding gown!

Mama and Alison were going to make my gown, but my dear friend Lady Susan insisted on a gown be commissioned for me from London. She is so good to me. I am still not sure how I deserve her kindness and friendship. Sidney and I will always be in her debt. I do hope she plans to return each summer to Sanditon to visit us, after we are married. As I would love that so very much. She would be such a lovely Auntie and Godmother to our children. Oh, the thought brings tears to my eyes. “Now drab those eyes of yours! You will ruin your make-up Charlotte!” says Mama!

It is time! Alison, Mama, Mary and the maid Violet carefully removed my wedding gown from the hanger. I stood there in utter silence, for I was speechless. I had seen the gown a few times already when I had my final fittings, but this…well I had no words. The golden ball gown I wore when I danced with Sidney in London made me feel special, but this…this gown is MY WEDDING GOWN! Oh, and it is so beautiful, I could cry with happiness! I have never seen anything like it before. Oh, Lady Susan has been just too generous. I do hope Sidney will like it when he sees me in it, walking down towards him? No! I rather hope he Loves instead!

I am standing in the gown now. Oh, and I feel like a princess! How to describe such beauty? All I can say is it is of the softest French white muslin, so cheer, that it needed several layers! My bodice is tastefully embroidered with a rope-like wheat and leaves on my sleeves, waist and decolletage. The front of my skirts, hem and the train, were completed with the wheat embroidery. Lady Susan said she wanted something to show my heritage and where I come from. That I am a farmers’ daughter. A gentlemen’s daughter. I thought it was a beautiful touch. It was me through and through, yet still so stunning and not too Beau Monde, as Susan whispered to me. “We don’t want you looking like a Mrs Campion do we now!”

I was finally ready. Oh no I was not ready! I still had to put my bonnet and veil on. I insisted to Susan, that Mama and Alison please make this for me, so they did prevail. Oh, how simply beautiful it is, with the bonnet in simple white lace and simple flowers; and the matching sheer muslin attached for a short veil. 

<http://www.uvm.edu/~hag/regency/evening-extant/1810-two-white-french-mmoa.jpg> \- (front dress is wedding gown I had envisioned)

<https://www.shopyourtv.com/bridgerton-season-1-daphnes-white-dress/> \- (Dapne's wedding gown from Bridgerton, but thought this still too beau monde for Charlotte)

<https://www.pinterest.at/pin/94434923424771698/?send=true> \- (what I envisioned her bonnet and veil to look like)

Now I was ready! Hang on! Checklist first! Face. Hair. Bonnet and Veil. Wedding Gown, most important. Slippers. Stockings. Ribbons. Chemise. Stays. Oh my, I often forget how much we women must put on before we must make ourselves look presentable. Hope dear Sidney does not mind too much…for later tonight! 😘

It is time! Papa I am ready! Please I do not want to be late for Sidney. I do not want him to think I have stood him. Or that he has been stood up a second time. No! I shall be on time!

I see Papa waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I see his eyes glistening. With so much love in his eyes, his smile. I am so happy. I know he and Mama are finally happy for me, for I am marrying a man for LOVE and equality. Not just for the money. They both know Sidney and I shall just be as happy as they have been all their married life.

“Come my eldest daughter. It is time to get you married!”

We arrived at the parish church a few minutes early. Giving me time to sit back and reflect before Papa walked me in. My heart started to beat heavy and loudly, but I was not afraid. I was not nervous anymore. I was calm. The air surrounding me was quiet, a beautiful breeze. I am so glad I chose to marry Sidney here in Sanditon, rather than my village in Willingden. For Sanditon, was where I met Sidney and fell in LOVE with him. This is the town where we shall live, by the sea which I now deeply love, to raise our family. Of course, we shall visit my family back Willingden, and I do hope they will come to visit us each year too; but Sanditon is my HOME now. Sidney and Sanditon are both my home.

As I made the first few steps to my new future, I heard it. I heard it! Oh, that glorious sound! Our sound. Our music. Our song. To our Wedding. My march. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26MkcZly7LQ>

Johann Pachelbel - Canon & Gigue in D major (c. 1700) - I. Sostenuto

The sound was glorious to my ears and tears started to already form in my eyes. I realised I was a bit shaky, unsteady as Papa was slowly walking me. Now I know why. As I was listening to our beautiful Wedding March, I finally caught sight of Sidney! Oh! I think I nearly fainted. Papa had to hold on to me. The tears started to roll down my face.

I saw Sidney. I really saw Sidney for the first time in like 2 weeks! It was so incredible. He was so beautiful, so incredibly handsome. This is real. Yes? This is not a dream I am going to wake up from. It cannot be! No as I get closer, and closer, and closer…closer…closer. Oh! HE is here. HE IS REAL and HE IS BEAUTIFUL! My soon to be husband, Mr Sidney Parker is so beautiful. Wow! I hope I do not faint before I say my vows!

The actual ceremony goes by in a blur, quicker than I thought; but I can remember is this. My now husband Sidney was so deviously handsome in his dark blue coat, with matching waist coast and cravat to my gown, beige breeches and black boots. 

<https://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-7570343/Sanditon-viewers-left-OUTRAGED-finale-rant-Jane-Austen-turning-grave.html> \- (best example of Sidney wedding outfit I could find or that I had I mind!)

The others of course are our wedding vows. For some reason Sidney does not want me to repeat it here, I am happy to repeat mine as I felt they go so beautifully to our wedding march, and the words to me evoked everything Sidney means to me.

**(Charlottes wedding vows: Excerpt taken from lyrical musical composer Brian Crain for Pachelbel’s Canon)**

_" **My lungs when the cool breeze blows softly into me. YOU are my ears when I listen to Canon in D.**_

**_When you are near or when you are far, you always will be, always were, and always are, mi cario, my soulmate._ **

**_YOU are my number one weakness and my greatest strength._ **

**_While you live and long after you die, you were, YOU are and always will YOU be mine._ **

**_Always my Love, no matter how far or how near the oceans so vast as far as one._ **

**_So far, deep and long my LOVE for YOU, so strong and lasting, so real and true.”_ **

After we both said our “I will”, and Sidney placed the ring lovingly on my finger…I shall never forget the look in his eyes when we were both told…” You are now husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker!”

Sidney had the widest grin on his face I had ever seen. I had never seen all his teeth so white before. I almost melted again there and then. He looked so lovingly at me, and I at him. It was as if no one else was in the church, but us!

He never let got of my hands. The heat radiating from his hands to mine, to my body was electric. Like fireworks. I think I nearly exploded with the LOVE I felt for this man who stood in front of me. 

Then I saw his face look down closer to mine. I could see his dark brown eyes get even darker, like almost black. His beautiful smile never left his handsome face. Reverend Hankins spoke “You may kiss the bride” and with that…

Sidney gently, tenderly and lovingly cupped my face with both of hands. Looked me straight in the eyes and then followed to my lips. Slowly, but gently he graced my lips. It was heaven and like a salt and smoky bacon sandwich on his lips. I smelt the scent of his cologne, brief smokiness from yesterday perhaps, but the deliciousness of the taste of his lips and tongue so wet. Oh, so divine. My thoughts were going haywire and it was only like a minute! What was I to do? I still had to wait until this evening, and it was only 30 minutes past ten in the morning!

I was suddenly snapped out of the moment when Sidney whispered into my ear…” Good morning Mrs Parker! You look absolutely stunning! You have taken my breath away!” “Mr Parker” I replied flirtatiously. “You don’t look too bad yourself!”

“Well then. Shall we move to greet our guests outside before the Wedding Breakfast?”

“I thought you would never ask!” 

“Mrs Parker! Mr Parker!” 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.nytimes.com/2019/05/09/fashion/weddings/canon-in-d-major-wedding-song.html - here is some interesting info I found when researching wedding music
> 
> http://www.uvm.edu/~hag/regency/evening-extant/1810-two-white-french-mmoa.jpg - (front dress is wedding gown I had envisioned)
> 
> https://www.shopyourtv.com/bridgerton-season-1-daphnes-white-dress/ - (Dapne's wedding gown from Bridgerton, but thought this still too beau monde for Charlotte)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.at/pin/94434923424771698/?send=true - (what I envisioned her bonnet and veil to look like)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26MkcZly7LQ - please listen to this before or after the story. You'll understand why it goes with with Charlotte walking down the aisle.
> 
> Final note. My sister and her husband got married to this same Canon in D with her walking down the aisle to a quartet orchestra. It was absolutely beautiful. That was 28 years ago, and this music is still played for wedding or has been for years.
> 
> I've decided I'm not too happy with the ending of this story, so I'm sorry about that. So I may write a sequel like the wedding breakfast or the wedding night, but I don't do explicit, so please don't think to expect any bondage or carnal stuff! Cheers!


End file.
